1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to methods and systems for charging a vehicle high voltage battery.
2. Background Art
Batteries are used in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles for energy storage and as a power source. High voltage batteries are used to provide electric power for electric motors which are used in the vehicles to drive the wheels.
In a hybrid vehicle, the battery is connected to an electric machine arranged in parallel or in series with another power source, such as an engine. In either a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, the battery provides power for the electric machine to act as a motor to provide torque, and in some cases the battery may be recharged by the electric machine acting as a generator.
Many hybrid and electric vehicles are now provided with a “plug in” option, which allows the user of a vehicle to connect the vehicle battery to an external power source to charge the battery. Charging typically occurs at full power, or the fastest rate the battery can accommodate. The chargers may additionally have a trickle charge available.